Fred's Last Gift
by TwilightSeekerHP
Summary: After the Final Battle, George recieves something special from Fred.
1. A Surprise

Hello all. This is my first fanfic so I hope ya'll enjoy it. Any characters you recognise are J.K. Rowling's, any you don't are mine. I have part of this story mapped out and written already. I would love to recieve reviews! Have a great holiday season!

Fred's Last Gift

Chapter 1- After the Final Battle

George numbly entered the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and looked around. His and Fred's dinner plates from two nights previously were still sitting on the table where they had left them when they had rushed to Hogwarts to help with the fight against Voldemort. Now it was only him returning. George slowly began to clean up the flat and as he did so, tears began to fall. He couldn't believe his brother, his twin, his best friend, was gone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the shop below. George put down the cups he was holding and walked downstairs, drawing his wand as he did so. He opened the door to find Angelina Johnson standing there.

"Angelina!" George said, surprised as he slid his wand back into his pocket.  
"Hi George. Can I come in"  
"Sure." George replied.

He turned and climbed the stairs back up to his flat. It was only when he turned to look at her once they were upstairs that he noticed something different about his brother's ex-girlfriend.

"Angelina, you're pregnant?!" George asked, very shocked. "Yes, and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Angelina said. "Well, please, come sit." George said, leading her to the couch. "I read in the paper this morning about Fred." Angelina began, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between me and Fred. I did and still do love him. I wanted to talk to you because I don't want this baby. I was going to come and ask Fred if he wanted to take custody after the baby is born"  
"Wait a minute. This is Fred's baby"  
"Yes. Did he ever tell you why we broke up"  
"Yeah, you were offered a position on the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. You guys didn't want to try to keep a long distance relationship going." George replied. "That was part of it. The other part was that he wanted to settle down, get married and start a family. I wasn't ready for that. I also don't think I ever loved him the way he loved me. Puddlemere United had offered me a position on the team and I wanted to go and have a life. A few weeks after we broke up, I found out that I was pregnant. Puddlemere United hired a temporary replacement for me while I'm pregnant and then about a month of recovery time. But I want to rejoin the team fully and not be burdened with raising a child. Since Fred died and I can't offer him custody, do you know anyone who would want to take the baby? Is there anyone in your family who would love and raise the baby? If not, I'll put the baby in an orphanage to be adopted"  
"No! Don't do that. I'll want the baby. I'll raise it." George replied.  
"Are sure?" Angelina asked. "Yes. That is Fred's baby and it deserves to be raised in a loving home by someone who knew it's parents. Someone who is enough like it's father to kind of replace the father it won't ever know"  
"Okay." Angelina replied.


	2. Arrangements

Chapter 2 - Arrangements 

"So, where are you staying so that I'll know when the baby is born?" George asked.

"I have a small flat here in London. I plan on having the baby at St. Mungo's. I can contact you when the baby is born or when I go into labor and you can be there for the birth." Angelina replied.

"I want to be there for the birth. How are we going to legalize everything though?"

"When the baby and I are released from the hospital, we go to the Ministry and I sing my rights over to you. The Ministry gives it's seal of approval and the baby goes home with you."

"Okay. So, are you going to come to Fred's funeral next week?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I really feel bad that Fred never knew he was going to be a father. I should have owled him when I found out. I just got scared. I thought that maybe Fred would have changed his mind and didn't want kids anymore. At least not with me since I broke his heart. I didn't know if I could handle it if he didn't want the baby either. I wanted someone to want and love the baby even though I don't want it." Angelina said.

"Man, I've got to figure out how to break it to Mum that you're pregnant with Fred's baby, and that I'm going to raise it." George said, putting his head in his hands.

They talked a little while longer and then Angelina went home.

Four days later Angelina had not contacted George since she had told him that she was having Fred's baby and they had made arrangements for the baby's future. George had been cleaning the flat and trying to figure out where he was going to put the baby once it was born. The obvious choice was to turn Fred's room into the nursery, but George wasn't sure if he wanted to change Fred's room. The only thing he had done with Fred's room so far was take the dirty dishes and trash out. He was standing in Fred's doorway looking into the room when there was a rapping at the window. He walked over to the window and let the unfamiliar owl in. It was a beautiful eagle owl with dark brown, almost black feathers and golden eyes. After he untied the roll of parchment, he pet the owl's head and gave it a treat. Then, after casting a spell to make sure there weren't any curses or strange enchantments on the parchment, he slit it open and saw Angelina's writing.

George-

The baby is coming much earlier than we expected it to. I'm at St. Mungo's with my Healer. Come to the fourth floor, room 401. My Healer says you better hurry because I am progressing very quickly- much quicker than I should be! Hurry or you might miss the birth!  
Angelina

George stared at the letter for a few long moments before it sunk in that he had to get moving. He dropped the letter on the coffee table and ran into his bedroom. He changed into cleaner clothes and packed an over night bag just in case. Then, he apparated to St. Mungo's. As soon as he arrived at St. Mungo's he ran up the stairs to Angelina's room.

"Hey, I'm here!" George said as he entered the room.

"You made it!" Angelina said, looking relieved.

"Yeah, so what's going on?"

"I'm already 8 centimeters dialated and I've had a pain potion to help with the pain of the contractions. I have to get to 10 centimeters before the baby can come out." Angelina explained seeing George's confused look.

"Okay."

Meanwhile at Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's

"George, dear. Are you home?" Molly Weasley called, looking for her son. She, Bill and Charlie walked in and began looking around. Bill noticed the piece of parchment on the table and walked over.

"Hey, there's a note." Bill said. He picked up the note and read it, going pale the more he read.

"Bill, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Charlie asked, walking up to his older brother. Molly joined them.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked.

"Mum, George is about to be a father."

"Oh, Bill, don't be silly. If George was going to be a father he would have told me." Molly replied.

Bill handed her the letter and sunk down on the couch.

"But he and Angelina never dated. It was Fred that dated Angelina." Charlie said, reading the letter over his mother's shoulder, "But they broke up about seven or eight months ago. Fred never would say why. Well, maybe this is why. Maybe he broke up with her because she slept with George and broke his heart. And he didn't tell any of us because he blamed her, not George and didn't want any of us to be mad at George. Because we all would have been really angry that George would do that to Fred."

"But, I don't think George would do that to Fred." Bill said.

"Well, we're going to find out. Come on, we're going to St. Mungo's." Molly said angrily.

"Mum, maybe this isn't the best time. He's probably really anxious right now with Angelina being in labor with his child. He's about to be a father and he's only 20 years old and just lost his brother." Bill said.

"Well, I don't care! I can't believe he would do something like this to Fred and then to not tell anyone anything... I mean, how could he?" Molly yelled.

"Mum, don't over react. We need to talk to George calmly and find out exactly what's going on. Let's go to St. Mungo's. You guys can contact everyone and tell them we are about to have a brand new Weasley, and then wait in the waiting room. I'll go in with George and help keep him calm and maybe get to the bottom of this." Bill said, reaching for the note.

"I think that's a good idea. There's a chance we could have this wrong." Charlie agreed, although he still looked upset.

"Fine." Molly finally agreed, and she handed him the parchment. Then they apparated away.


	3. The Others Arrive

Chapter 3- The Others Arrive 

When they arrived at St. Mungo's Bill rushed off to the room that was specified in the note. Molly sat down in the waiting room while Charlie went to see about sending an owl. He came back 15 minutes later.

"Okay, I sent an owl just telling all of them to come here. I figured we could explain once they were all together." Charlie told his mother.

"Alright. I think I'd rather be the one to talk to them anyway." Molly replied. Charlie sat down next to her and a few minutes later they heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming up the stairs.

"I think they're all here." Charlie said with a grin.

Suddenly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, and Kingsley Shacklebolt came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Ginny panted as soon as she reached her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked Minerva, Hagrid, and Pomona at the same time.

"Hagrid was visiting us at the Burrow when we got your letter so he owled Professor McGonagall to let her know that he wouldn't be back for a while because we all had to come here. So, I guess Professor McGonagall decided to join us." Harry replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, as you guys know, we went to check up on George because none of us have heard from him in a while. Well, when we got there, we found a note from Angelina telling him to come to the hospital because she was about to have their baby." Molly replied.

"What?!?!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Hagrid and Percy asked.

"No, that can't be. George wasn't ever with Angelina. He was dating Katie Bell and Fred was dating Angelina." Harry said.

"Well, Fred never would say why he and Angelina broke up. And, come to think of it, didn't George and Katie break up at about the same time?" Percy asked, "Maybe George and Angelina slept together and then, when they confessed to Fred and Katie, Fred broke up with Angelina and Katie broke up with George."

"But I don't think George would do that to Fred. Or to Katie for that matter. Maybe the reason they didn't tell anyone why they broke up was because they just didn't want everyone in their personal lives. I can understand that." Harry said.

"Yeah!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione agreed.

"But why would Angelina want George here for the birth if the baby wasn't his?" Hermione asked, "I wouldn't want George, Percy, Bill or Charlie in the room if I was in labor with Ron's baby. I would only want Ron in there."

"Well, I still say that George wouldn't do that." Harry said.

"Well, maybe he was drunk when it happened and that's why Fred wasn't really angry at him." Charlie said.

"We're just going to have to wait and see after the baby is born. There's really no point in trying to figure out what happened when we can just ask George in a little while when the baby is born. I'm sure he'll tell us exactly what's going on and what happened." Harry replied.

"That's my Harry. Always the voice of reason." Ginny said, kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of my reviewers. Originally I didn't have a chapter where everyone else found out. I just went straight to the birth. But, one of my reviewers (sorry, I can't remeber who and the email got deleted) said that they would like to see everyone else's reactions and I thought, 'Hey, why didn't I write a chapter with everyone's reactions??' So, I sat down and wrote this one. Sorry my chapters are so short. They should hopefully get longer soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just submit them to me in a review. If I like them, I'll try to work them in. I only have one or two more chapters written right now but I'm working on more. Coming up next, The Birth! 


	4. The Birth

A/N: I corrected my mistake on the last line. Thanks so much to razzledazzle41191 for pointing out my mistake! I had not noticed because I typed this at about one in the morning. If anyone catches any mistakes anywhere else, I won't be offended if you tell me. Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Birth

"Okay, Angelina, push." Healer Jones said.

Angelina did as she was told.

"Good, Angelina. The head is almost out."

George was holding Angelina's shoulders to help support her.

"Here it comes. Give me one more big push and you'll have a baby." Healer Jones said.

The door swung open just as Healer Jones announced, "It's a boy!" The baby let out a wail and George whooped. Bill stood in the doorway in shock. He had a nephew!

"Alright, let's get ready for number two." Healer Jones said.

"Two?!?!" Angelina, George and Bill said in unison.

"Yes, didn't you know it was twins?"

"No." Angelina replied.

"Well, congratulations, it's twins." Healer Jones replied with a smile.

Just then, George realized that Bill had come in the room.

"Oi, Bill! What are you doing here?" George asked.

"Mum, Charlie and I went to your flat to see how you were doing because we hadn't seen you or heard from you since you left Hogwarts after the final battle. We found Angelina's note and came here." Bill replied, joining his brother by the hospital bed. "Why didn't you tell us you had gotten Angelina pregnant?"

"Whoa. I did not get Angie pregnant. These aren't my twins. At least, not yet." George replied.

"Then whose are they?"

"Fred's." George replied. Bill looked completely shocked like he couldn't think straight.  
"The babies are Fred and Angelina's, but Angelina never told Fred. That's why he never said anything about it. I only found out a few days ago. The babies weren't due for about four more weeks. I was going to tell everyone soon, but we're a little ahead of schedule." George replied. Angelina was pushing again.

"That's Fred's son?" Bill asked, looking over at the baby boy who was being cleaned up by another Healer.

"Yeah."

Bill walked over to the baby and smiled down at him. The tiny boy had the Weasley hair and Fred and George's blue-green eyes.

"He looks just like Fred." Bill said quietly.

"Okay, one more push and we'll have another baby." Healer Jones told Angelina. Angelina gave a huge push and the second baby's cry was heard. "It's another boy!"

"Twin boys!" George exclaimed gently hugging an exhausted Angelina before going over to the two boys.

"Okay, Baby A needs to be weighed." the second Healer, Healer Isabel Whitman said. She carried him over to the scale and George followed. She set him on the scale. "Baby A weighs 4 pounds, 7 ounces. And he's 19 3/4 inches long."

Healer Whitman carried Baby A back over to the hospital cradle and the third Healer in the room, Healer Heather Evans, carried the second boy over to the scale where George was still standing.

"Okay, Baby B weighs in at 4 pounds, 2 ounces and is 19 inches long." Healer Evans said.

"Isn't that kind of small? I think Ginny weighed like 7 pounds." Bill asked.

"Yes, they are a little on the small side, but that is normal for twins. Especially since they were born about a month early. But, they are perfectly healthy. They are crying and pink and that is great." Healer Jones said.

"So, who wants Baby A first?" Healer Whitman asked.

"I don't want to hold them." Angelina replied.

"Bring both of them to me." George said.

"Hey, George, they are awesome, man. I'm going to go tell Mum that she has twin grandsons." Bill said, looking over at George and the babies. He was holding Baby A and Healer Evans was finishing swaddling Baby B.

"Okay." George replied, his eyes on the two babies. Healer Evans handed him the second baby and George's face lit up as he held the two tiny boys. The babies looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are we going to name them?" George asked Angelina.

"I don't care what you name them. They are yours, not mine." Angelina replied.

"You seriously don't want anything to do with the two babies that you just gave birth to?" George asked.

"No, I told you, I don't want them." Angelina replied.

"Okay, I'll name them then." George replied standing with the twins. He moved over to Healer Jones. "When will they be able to go home?" George asked her.

"Probably tomorrow. We'll have to see how they do tonight. I need to fill out their birth certificates. Can you follow me with the babies or do you need someone to take one of them?" Healer Jones replied.

"I'm fine, but can we stop by the waiting room? I'm sure my mum and brothers are wanting to meet the twins."

"Sure. They can accompany us to the nursery if they'd like."

When they arrived at the waiting room, George was surprised to see not just Molly, Bill and Charlie, but also Arthur, Percy, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, holding 3 month old Teddy Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville Longbottom and Luna Loovegood.

"Wow! Hi everyone. I'd like for you to meet Fred's twin boys. I haven't decided on their names yet, but I will very soon." George said.

* * *

A/N: Hey every one! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy with the holidays and helping my aunt with her four boys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!!!!!!! I really appreciate you guys. Please continue to review me! If you have any ideas or suggestions or anything, send it to me in your review. I'll do my best to include it. Thanks guys! 


	5. Names

Fred's Last Gift Chapter 5 - Names 

"I'm a grandma!" Molly said excitedly, rushing over to George. "Are they identical?"

"I'm not sure." George replied, looking to Healer Jones.

"We'll test them in a little while when they go to get their shots and such." Healer Jones replied, smiling at the group.

"Can I stay here with the boys tonight?" George asked.

"I'm sure we can arrange that. We need to go to the nursery though." Healer Jones replied.

"Okay. Mum, would you like to walk with us? The rest of you can come to the room shortly."

"I'd love to come with you." Molly replied.

"Okay, this is Baby B, at least until I decide on a name." George said handing the tiny boy to his grandma.

"Hello there. I'm your grandma." Molly said to the boy as they began walking. "George, dear, why are you staying with the twins and naming them? Shouldn't their mum do that? I never would have let your father name any of you."

"Angelina doesn't want them. She wants to be a normal young woman with no responsibilities." George replied.

"What is going to happen to my grandsons then?"

"I'm going to adopt them like Harry did with Teddy. They are going to be my boys. I am going to raise them and love them. When they are released from the hospital, Angelina and I are going to the Ministry of Magic to get custody transferred and the adoption done. I know that this is what Fred would have wanted since he can't raise them." George replied.

"I think that's wonderful, dear." Molly said through tears. They arrived at the nursery and Healer Jones lead them inside and got two hospital bassinets for them. George and Molly did not lay the boys in them though.

"Okay, I've got the Birth Certificates. Baby A..." Healer Jones said, looking at George.

George thought for a minute. "Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior." George finally said.

"I think that's a perfect name for him." Molly agreed.

The magic quill that Healer Jones was using wrote this down. "Okay, born May 7, 1998, at 9:55 a.m. male, twin birth, first born, weighed 4 pounds, 7 ounces, 19 and 3/4 inches, red hair, blue- green eyes. Mother's maiden name?" Healer Jones asked.

"Angelina L. Johnson." George replied.

"Date of birth?"

"Uh, October 15, 1977."

"Okay, father's name?"

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley."

"Date of birth?"

"April 1, 1978."

"And he's deceased?"

"Yeah." George replied quietly.

"Okay, Angelina will have to sign this in a little while. Let me just copy all of this over to the second birth certificate real quick." Healer Jones said. "Okay, Baby B, I need a real name now." Healer Jones said a few moments later.

"Um, Gregory Fabian Weasley." George said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Alright, that's it for the birth certificates. Let's go set you up a room." Healer Jones said.

"Okay." George said, placing little Fred in the bassinet that had been brought to him. Molly did the same with Gregory, and they followed Healer Jones back to the Maternity Ward.

"Okay, you can stay in this room tonight. Your family and friends may come visit. I'm going over to Angelina to see how she's doing and get her to sign these." Healer Jones said after she finished setting up the room.

"Okay, thank you. I really do appreciate this." George said.

Healer Jones smiled and left.

"I'll be back in a few moments. I'm going to go get everyone." Molly said.

"Alright." George replied, picking up Gregory who had just started fussing. Molly walked out and returned a few minutes later with Ginny, still carrying 3-week-old Teddy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, McGonagall, Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Neville, and Luna, and they had been joined by Hannah Abbot (who was dating Neville), Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fleur and her little sister, Gabrielle, who was visiting for the summer, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Mundungus Fletcher, Lee Jordan and Andromeda Tonks.

"Wow! What a crowd! What are you all doing here?" George asked.

"We always celebrate a new baby in the Order of the Phoenix. We did this with Harry and all of you Weasleys. Dumbledore always held the babies first and said things about them. Like he said you and Fred were going to be trouble makers and Ginny was going to be a beautiful young lady with a temper, Ron was going to prove himself to be a great wizard even though he wouldn't believe it for a long time and Harry was going to be a brave and proud Gryffindor. He was right. He was always right. Everything he said about each new child. It was special. Teddy was the first baby Dumbledore didn't 'bless' I guess you could say." McGonagall said sadly.

Everyone nodded looking at the three babies in the room. Teddy began to whine. Andromeda stepped toward him but Harry was first. He took him from Ginny and began to pat his back. Andromeda was slowly learning that Teddy was in good hands with Harry and Ginny. Therfore she didn't feel bad about allowing Harry custody. She got to see Teddy on weekends and Harry had agreed that Teddy could spend the night occasionally. Harry was living at the Burrow for now with Teddy while Kreacher and Winky fixed up Grimmauld Place more.

"Well, welcome everyone. I'd like for you all to meet Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior and Gregory Fabian Weasley." George said.

"Awww." all of the women said.

Everyone visited for about an hour and then began to leave. Finally the only ones left were Harry, Teddy, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, how's Angelina?" Harry asked.

"I guess she's alright. I'm not sure. I'm kind of mad at her." George said.

"Why?" Ginny asked, as she handed Teddy to Harry so that she could hold little Fred for the first time. Ron was trying to hand him to her.

"Because she doesn't want the boys. She didn't want to hold them or name them or have anything to do with them." George replied.

"What?" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I asked her after they were born and she said they weren't hers anymore. She didn't care what I named them. Before they were born she and I made the decision that I would take custody of the baby when it was born. But I thought that she was just tired of being pregnant and was upset about Fred and that she'd change her mind after the baby was born. She seemed slightly excited when the Healer said that it was twins because we hadn't known that it was twins until she was giving birth to Gregory. I thought, 'Yes! She's going to do right by these babies!' It's not that I don't want them, I do, it's just, they need a mother. They lost their father before they were born. I didn't want them to lose their mother too. But after they were born she said she didn't want to hold them or name them. And it made me mad." George replied.

"I can't believe it. Why wouldn't she want them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they are so cute." Hermione agreed, rocking Gregory.

"I really don't understand it. But, they are my boys now. I'll adopt them and raise them as my sons."

"Good for you." Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"Good thinking big brother." Ginny agreed.

"So, are you ready for these two to come home with you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No, I couldn't decide if I wanted to put the babies in Fred's old room because I kind of wanted to keep Fred's room the way it was as a tribute. But, that was when I was only bringing home one baby. Now I guess I have to use Fred's room. There's no way I can keep both of them in my room forever. I really couldn't have done it with one baby. But I haven't bought anything or set anything up at all." George replied.

Hermione nodded as Healer Jones came in.

"How's everything going?" Healer Jones asked.

"Fine. We're just hanging out. I think they are probably going to want to eat soon."

"Okay, I'll bring bottles up in a few minutes." Healer Jones replied.

"Okay." George replied.

While George was talking to Healer Jones, Hermione and Ginny had been whispering to each other.

"Well, George, we're going to have to leave pretty soon." Ginny said.

"Alright. Can at least one of you stay long enough to help me feed the twins. I don't know how and there's two of them." George said.

"Sure. I'll stay, George. The rest of you, I'll meet you in about half an hour." Ginny said pointedly to Hermione.

"See you shortly." Hermione said. Harry kissed his girlfriend goodbye while Ron said goodbye to his nephews. Then Harry, Hermione, Teddy and Ron left the room.

"Thanks, Gin. I am clueless about babies. I need help." George said.

"Well, let's start by teaching you how to change a nappie." Ginny said, laying Fred in his bassinet.

"Alright." George replied, looking very nervous.

"Lay Greggie down in the bassinet and unwrap him." Ginny said as she unswaddled Little Fred. "Okay, Freddie, I know." Ginny cooed as the newborn began to fuss.

"Hold it. Greggie and Freddie???" George asked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied, handing George a diaper.

"My boys are not getting called Freddie and Greggie." George said.

"Yes they are. That's what I'm calling them. Get over it." Ginny said.

"Gin, they are boys. They can't have silly nick names."

"Yes, they can. Unless you want me to hex you."

"Fine." George said grudgingly.

"Good, now, undo the tabs on the nappie like this." Ginny said, showing George how to undo the sticky tabs on the diaper.

"Okay..." George said, following her example.

"Now, let's see, oh, we have a dirty nappie. I need the wipes." Ginny said.

"Greg isn't dirty." George said as Ginny redid the tabs on the diaper so she could get the wipes.

"Okay, just pull the wet diaper out from under him by gently raising his bottom... Now just take one of these and wipe it around his bottom and penis to remove any wee...Okay, now put the clean nappie on him and make sure you put the tabs at the back..."

"Ahh! He's weeing on me!" George said as the baby peed.

"Yeah, that happens with little boys. Okay, just wipe him off with the wipies and then put the clean nappie on him. Okay, fold the top down so it doesn't rub the umbilical cord area. Good, now just pull the little tabs from the back around to the front and press them down gently to fasten it." Ginny said.

"I did it!" George said.

"Good!" Ginny said, checking to make sure that he didn't get the tabs too tight or too loose. "You did a great job for that being your first nappie change!" Ginny congratulated him. "Now watch the difference for a dirty nappie." Ginny began changing her nephew's diaper and George watched closely.

"How did you learn all this?" George asked.

"I've been helping Harry with Teddy. Mum had to teach Harry how to do this after he went and got Teddy from Andromeda. That's why Andromeda watched us so closely when she's around us and Teddy. She knew when Harry took him that Harry had never been around a baby before and she still doesn't think we know what we're doing. But, we learned quickly and so will you. You just need a little help and some practice." Ginny said.

"I hope so. I don't want to disappoint Fred. He's counting on me to raise his sons for him."

"Fred would be very proud." Ginny said.

"I really hope so. Thanks, Ginny."

They reswaddled the twins and were holding the fussy infants when Healer Jones returned with two four ounce bottles.

"Well, I guess they are ready to eat. Have they been changed?" Healer Jones asked.

"Yes." George replied.

"What were they?" She asked. George looked really confused.

"Greg was wet, Fred was dirty." Ginny replied.

"Okay. Was he wet as well?"

"Yes, we was."

"Good." Healer Jones said marking on a paper next to the hospital bed where George would sleep that night. "On these papers, I need you to keep track of how much they eat, when you change them and if they are wet, dirty or both. A newborn has to be eating well, and have at least one dirty nappie and a wet nappie every two hours or so to make sure that they are eating enough. Otherwise, we have to keep them here until they do." Healer Jones explained showing the papers to George.

"Okay." George replied.

Healer Jones left a few minutes later and Ginny showed George how to feed the twins.

"It's really not that hard, it just gets tiring after a while. They wake up about every two hours to feed and be changed. Sometimes Teddy sleeps for three or four hours, but that's really rare and usually when Harry has to get up with him. For me, he wakes every two hours. And since you have twins, you better hope they stay on the same schedule or you'll never get any sleep. Harry and I share a room and the responsibility for Teddy, although Harry keeps telling me I don't have to, and it still feels like we don't get any sleep most of the time." Ginny said.

"I still can't believe Mum is letting you two share a room." George said.

"Well, it's only because I was insistent on helping Harry with Teddy. Plus, we sleep in seperate beds. We aren't sharing. Mum occasionally comes to make sure. But, Harry and I are not ready for that yet. We hope to get married some day, but that's going to be several years from now." Ginny said.

"Good. Seventeen and eighteen is too young to get married. Wait until you are about 40."

"Not likely. I was thinking maybe in like 5 or 6 years. I would be 22, Harry would be 23 and we would have dated for about 6 years or so."

"I still think that's too young."

"Well, as far as all of you are concerned, it will always be too soon and I'll be too young. Even if I'm 100. That's why your opinion doesn't count." Ginny replied, "And they are probably ready to be burped."

"What?" George asked.

"You have to burp babies because they can't burp themselves and if they don't get burped they get upset tummies and tend to throw up." Ginny said.

"How?" George asked.

"Well, holding the baby's neck and head, because they can't support their head yet, you move them up to your shoulder like this...There you go...And you just pat their back until they burp." Ginny said, demonstrating.

"Okay, I can do this." George said. Ginny smiled at her brother. Just then there was a knock on the door. George, out of habit, reached for his wand.

"Who is it?" Ginny called, her wand also drawn. It had been less than a week since the final battle and they weren't about to let their guard drop any time soon.

"It's me, Draco. And your Mum." Draco Malfoy's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Quit being silly, dear, just open the door." Molly's voice said as the doorknob turned. Ginny and George did not lower their wands.

"It's okay, Ginny, George, put your wands away." Molly said.

"No." Ginny said, carefully laying Fred in his bassinet and standing protectively in front of it. George did the same with Greg.

"It's me George. Why are you acting this way?" Molly asked.

"Prove you are my mum." George said.

"George Fabian."

"Prove it!" George said threateningly.

"You are George Fabian Weasley, named after my brother and because I like George. Your ear was taken off by the Sectumsepra curse, cast by Severus. You are taking custody of Fred's twin boys, Fredrick Gideon Junior and Gregory Fabian. Their mum is Angelina and I don't like her right now." Molly replied.

"What was it that Fred and I used to call ourselves jokingly and why?"

"Gred and Forge because I always put you initials on your blue sweaters when I make them."

"Who is my boyfriend and how long have we been dating?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and you made up after the Final Battle. This is really getting tiresome dears." Molly said.

"Why are you with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"I met him downstairs as I was coming up to help with the twins for the evening. He said he was looking for Harry because he had been told he was here. He assumed that meant Harry was a patient, but the Welcome Witch wouldn't give him any information. I heard him asking her about Harry and asked what he wanted. He told me that Professor Slughorn said Harry was here but not why and he was trying to see him. I told him I wasn't sure if Harry was still here or not but he had not been a patient, he had come to meet the twins. I told him he could come up with me, but I stopped to talk to Healer Jones and sent him up here." Molly replied.

Ginny and George finally lowered their wands.

"About time. Although, I really can't blame you. Where's Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"They left about 15 minutes ago. I need to go and meet them pretty soon." Ginny replied.

"Okay, dear. How are my grandsons?" Molly asked.

"Fine." George replied.

"So, Malfoy, why are you looking for Harry?" Ginny asked, picking Freddie back up.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Draco replied. "So, you have kids?"

"They are Fred's. They were born this morning." Ginny replied.

"May I?" Draco asked, motioning to move closer to them.

"Sure." George replied.

"They're cute." Draco said, looking down at the two boys.

George and Ginny looked at Malfoy like he had grown another head.

"You do know who you're talking to and about right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, you're Weasleys. And these are Weasley juniors." Draco replied, still smiling gently at the twins.

Ginny and George were still looking at him like he'd lost his mind or something.

"So, Ginny, do you think you could take me to Harry? I really would like to speak with him." Draco said a few minutes later.

"Um, yeah. Come on." Ginny replied, "George, you know how to contact me if you need me. Our special way..." Ginny hinted, reminding him of the fake galleons they still carried with them at all times. She hugged her mum and brother and kissed her new nephews goodbye. Then she headed downstairs and out of St. Mungos.

"Apparate to The Leaky Cauldron. I'll explain once we get there." Ginny said.

"Alright." Draco agreed and they apparated away.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long delay. My husband is in the process of joining the Marines and we have been running errands for his stuff that he needs. Paperwork and such, boring for me, but very important and I have to help with all of it because I am his wife. Yay! Not... Anyways, I am in the process of writing the next chapter already. Probably the only good thing about Bart being gone this weekend for MIPs or MEPs or whatever it is, is I have been writing all day long getting this chapter done and started a little on the next.

Oh, by the way, if you have an idea for the nursery for the twins, please share because I have no idea what I want to do with it yet. So, please, please share if you can think of anything for next chapter. Thanks guys and please review!!!!!!


	6. Getting Ready to Come Home

Fred's Last Gift Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley 

"So, is this where Harry is?" Draco asked as he and Ginny arrived in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

"No, they're at Little Wizard's Clothing and Supplies." Ginny replied.

"What?" Draco asked.

"They're at a baby store. We are going to fix up Fred's old room for the twins. We want to surprise George when he brings the twins home tomorrow." Ginny replied, leading Draco through The Leaky Cauldron to the alley behind it.

"So, this is the Muggle way to get to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's easier to go this way." Ginny replied, tapping the brick that opened the gateway into Diagon Alley. They entered Diagon Alley and Ginny lead the way to the shop she had told Harry, Ron and Hermione to meet her at.

"Hi, guys!" Ginny said as they approached.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Chill, Ron. He wants to talk to Harry." Ginny said.

"You guys go on in and start looking. I'll be right there." Harry said, handing Teddy to Ginny. The others nodded and went inside.

"So, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, first, I wanted to thank you for saving me during the battle. I also wanted to say that I am really sorry about everything that's happened between us over the years. My father, mother and I realize now what a mistake we made by following Voldemort. If he were to ever resurface, which I don't think he can, I hope he's really gone, I wouldn't hesitate to help bring him down. Even if it meant dying like you did. I am truly sorry for everything." Draco said. "I'm sure we'll never be friends, but I hope we can at least be civil. I don't want to fight you and I won't call any of you names anymore. I saw Fred's sons. They're pretty cute."

"I accept your apology Ma...I mean, Draco. I most certainly can be civil and friendly toward you and your family. I saved you during the battle because I knew you weren't all bad. You didn't kill Dumbledore, even though you had the chance. I saw your wand lower before the other Death Eaters arrived. Even when they were trying to force you, you still didn't do it." Harry replied.

"I knew you were there that night!" Draco said.

"Yes, I was there. And trust me, had you killed Dumbledore, I probably still would have saved you, but you would be sitting in Azkaban for the rest of your life for sure. As I'm sure you know, I vouched for you and your parents when Kingsley wanted to arrest all of you. I told him that you had not fought during the final battle and that you had celebrated his downfall with the rest of us. That you and your parents only ever did what you did because you were threatened and so were your friends. Your mother and father may still face a few years in Azkaban though. Kingsley still wants to put them through a trial for their past wrong doings, which I am sure you are also aware of since your parents were arrested three days ago." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know. And I think that they should. They willingly followed him until he started treating them badly. They only quit following him because he proved that he didn't care about any of us. Had he continued to treat them like they mattered, I doubt they would have stopped supporting him. I was forced. He said he'd kill them if I didn't do exactly what he wanted. And I'm sorry for that. I wish I had never joined him." Draco said.

"I believe you. I need to get in there so we can start deciding on what we want to do with the twins' room though." Harry said.

"I could help if you don't mind me tagging along." Draco said.

"Well, I suppose we could use a swing vote incase of a tie." Harry agreed.

Draco smiled and followed Harry into the store.

"So, we have teddy bears, clowns, Quidditch, plain colors..." A shop assistant was explaining to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Malfoy rejoined the group.

"Why is the ferret still here?" Ron asked.

"Ron, be nice." Hermione scolded.

"We were asking about wallpaper and crib sets." Ginny replied to Harry's question, ignoring her brother.

"Well, Fred and George were both real big Quidditch fans. Do they have Gryffindor colors or a team that Fred and George like?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do have the Gryffindor team, it features three red headed boys, three girls, and you, Mr. Potter." the assistant said.

"Fred, George, Ron, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and me." Harry said quietly.

"Wait, it has the twins, Ron, you and the babies' mother on there?" Hermione asked.

"I bet it does. Two of the red heads are beaters, aren't they?" Harry asked the assistant.

"I think so."

"The other red head is the Keeper?"

"I believe so."

"Three female Chasers?"

"Yes."

"It's our team from fifth year, our first game, anyways. If you remember, Fred, George and I got banned right after that." Harry said.

"Yeah for beating up Malfoy." Hermione said, looking at the blonde.

"I'm over it." Draco said.

"I don't think it would go over too well with George to use this." Ron said. He had gone over to the wallpaper book to find the Gryffindor one himself.

"Probably not. We have a picture from right before that game though. Maybe we could hang it." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah. Then, if it bothers George he can take it down without ruining the whole room." Draco interjected.

"Very true." Harry agreed.

"Let's look at the bears or another Quidditch team or something. The Gryffindor one isn't a good choice. I think we are all agreed on that." Ginny said, flipping the pages of the wallpaper book.

They finally decided on red and blue bears wallpaper and bear bedding for the twins cribs, figuring that George could change it when the boys got older to Quidditch or whatever he wanted.

"This is perfect. Now, what about sheets and the other furniture?" Hermione asked.

"We'll get matching sheets, red, blue, white, bears, whatever matches the bedding. It's not hard. You and I can do that." Ginny replied, "Why don't you guys go and get formula, bottles and pacifiers. We'll meet you over there in about 10 minutes or so."

"Okay." Ron and Harry agreed.

Ten minutes later Ginny and Hermione walked over to the formula and bottles to find Ron and Harry in near hysterics.

"The girls are going to be over here any minute, what are we supposed to pick? There are too many types of everything! There's like 10 different types of formula stuff. And like 8 different types of bottles and pacifiers!!! Man, they're going to think we're stupid or something." Ron said. He was holding two cans of formula and Harry was holding some bottles.

"Are you guys having problems?" Hermione asked. She and Ginny were laughing at their bewildered faces.

"How are we supposed to know what to get the twins? I know what I use for Teddy, but I don't know about the twins." Harry asked.

"It's not that difficult. The twins were being fed Similac at the hospital. So, let's get like three cans of this powdered formula right here." Ginny replied.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I fed Freddie his first bottle." Ginny replied as she put the third can in the cart.

"What about bottles?" Ron asked.

"Let's get two packs of these right here, these different colored ones. And let's get two packs of these clear EvenFlo ones and George can figure out if they like one type better than the other." Ginny suggested.

"And what about pacifiers?" Hermione asked, looking at all the different types.

"Get six packs of Nuks. I hear those are the best." Ginny replied.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Well, those are what Teddy uses and I talked to Mum and a couple of other women with babies when Harry took custody of Teddy to find out what they had used and liked." Ginny replied.

"Good. That's helpful." Hermione said, smiling at Teddy who had just woken up. He was siting in the baby seat built onto the cart.

"Okay, what else do we need?" Ron asked.

"Diapers, clothes, bath stuff, and some toys. They aren't really going to play with toys yet, but their room would look bare and wrong with no toys." Ginny replied.

"So, where did Draco go?" Hermione asked a few minutes later as they headed toward the clothes to pick out some stuff for the twins.

"He got a call from his parents. They said he needed to come to Azkaban and get them released. He went to tell them that he wasn't going to help them. He thinks they should serve some time in Azkaban." Harry replied. "oh, I need formula and diapers for Teddy. Hold on, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, we need to pick out some new clothes for him too. He's getting too big for a lot of his sleepers and outfits. I can enlarge some of it, but some of it I don't want to bother enlarging some things. He has worn them plenty of times or they are special outfits, like the one he wore when Harry adopted him. So, he still needs new stuff. Plus, why should he have to wear the same clothes for years? He should get new stuff too." Ginny said as Harry rushed off to get the formula and diapers.

"That's very true. Plus, somethings you just can't get enlarged correctly. They're too big or they look stretched. Most of the time it's just easier to buy new stuff." Hermione agreed.

After they finished buying all the necessary baby items for Freddie and Greggie, they headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and up to George's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I am sorry this took so long to update. I know this isn't my greatest chapter but I did my best. I always imagined Draco getting over his father's prejudices after Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved his life twice during the Final Battle. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for your reviews and for keeping up with my fanfic. 


	7. Later That Evening

Chapter 7- Later That Evening

About 7:00 that evening the twins' nursery was ready for them. All of the furniture was put together and ready, the clothes were either hanging in the closet or out away in the dresser. All of the bottles and pacifiers had been sterilized and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco, who had rejoined them about two hours after he left and had been instrumental in keeping things calm and keeping Ron and Hermione's tempers at bay, were now relaxing in George's small flat while Teddy played on the floor.

"One of us should go get dinner for everyone." Ginny said, lounging on the couch, her head on Harry's lap.

"You boys should be gentlemen and one of you should go get it." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed instantly.

All three of the guys groaned, none of them wanted to move either, but they knew that with the girls in agreement, they were going have to choose which one of them was going to have to get up and go get dinner. Ron's stomach gave a loud rumble from his spot in the recliner with Hermione.

"Maybe Ron should go get dinner since he's obviously hungry." Harry said.

"No! We want to eat too. If Ron goes to get it, there won't be any food by the time he gets back!" Ginny interjected.

"Hey!" Ron protested but everyone else laughed and Harry slowly stood up.

"I guess I'll go. What do you want for dinner?" Harry asked. Everyone began saying different things. "Okay, guys, make a decision while I use the restroom and then I'll go." Harry said, heading toward the restroom. When he came back out, everyone was still talking. "Did you come up with an answer yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pizza. That way the only place you have to go is downstairs to get the pizza from the delivery guy." Hermione replied.

"Works for me." Harry replied, flopping back down on the couch.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as he landed gently on top of her.

Harry began tickling her and she squealed loudly again. Then he kissed her.

"Hmm hmm." Ron said clearing his throat.

Harry and Ginny came up for air, both with red faces. Draco was smiling and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Draco.

"Nothing." Draco replied quickly.

About 20 minutes later the pizza arrived.

"Go Harry. You have to get dinner." Hermione and Ginny said, even though they and Ron were closer to the door.

Harry groaned again and got up. He paid the delivery guy and brought the three pizzas into the kitchen area. Ron immediately got up and followed the food. Hermione laughed and got up off the floor where she had fallen when Ron got up out of the recliner. Hermione, Draco and Ginny went into the kitchen with Ron and Harry. Teddy laid on the floor and kicked his legs and watched the adults. The three week old was usually very content to just watch everyone and kick his little legs and flail his arms. Harry was glad about that. After everyone finished dinner, Draco stood and stretched.

"Well, I should probably head home. See you guys." Draco said.

"Bye." They all replied. Draco went downstairs and then they heard the crack as he disapparated.

"You know, that was actually fun." Ginny said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hanging out with Draco. Who ever would have thought that we would be sitting around Weasley's Wizard Wheezes chatting with Draco Malfoy? Anyone who told us that a few weeks ago, would have been laughed at and told they needed to have their sanity checked." Ginny replied.

"Wars change things." Harry said.

Everyone nodded, thinking how true that was. Fred was gone and Draco was being friendly and George was raising his twin brother's twins, Percy was back in the family after so many years and Charlie had a girlfriend at last.

"Well, what should we do now? It's getting kind of late and Teddy needs to have a bath and get put to bed. Do you want to help me, honey or are you wanting to go check on George and the twins?" Harry asked.

"I think I am going to go check on George. Mum might be staying at the hospital over night to help but I want to make sure. If Mum isn't staying, then I am going to, because I know George is going to need the help. Mum has been there all day, she might be ready to go home and go to bed." Ginny replied.

"Okay. Well, if I don't see you at home later, then, good night." Harry said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Good night, Harry." Ginny replied. "And night night Teddy." Ginny cooed to the baby boy as she picked him up and kissed him on the head. Then she handed Teddy to Harry and Harry, after another kiss, went downstairs and disapparated with Teddy.

A few minutes later, Ginny left Ron and Hermione and went to St. Mungo's. Once she arrived, she headed straight up to George's room.

"Hey, George. Where's Mum?" Ginny asked, not noticing her brother's wand on her.

"Prove you're Ginny and I'll tell you." George replied, keeping his wand trained on his little sister, while standing in front of the twins' cradles.

"Do we have to go through this again? We just did this with Mum and Draco this morning." Ginny said tiredly.

"Just do it, Gin, or I'll hex you." George replied.

"You won't either. You don't want me to use the Bat Bogey Hex on you." Ginny replied.

"Last chance, Ginerva."

"Don't call me that George Fabian. What do you want answered?" Ginny asked.

"What are the full names of the babies and who is their mother?" George finally asked.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior and Gregory Fabian Weasley and their mum is Angelina Johnson. Anything else?" Ginny asked.

"No. Besides, I knew it was you all along. Teddy spit up on you this morning while you were here. I can see the stain on your shoulder." George said smirking at her.

"You're mean." Ginny said flopping down on one of the two beds in the room, "So, where's Mum?"

"She left a few minutes ago to get some rest. Greg has been really fussy all day long and I think it wore her out. With Teddy at home and now the twins being born..." George said. "She was crying earlier. I think seeing the boys reminded her of when Fred and I were born and it overwhelmed her. It's hard for me too. Seeing the two boys and thinking about what Fred and I had. Plus, we found out about an hour ago, they're identical. Which I think was even harder on Mum than just seeing the twins together." George said.

"So, what are you doing about tonight then?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I'm going to do my best on my own. But I am still a little shaky on taking care of them." George replied.

"Well, how would you like some help?" Ginny asked.

"You mean it? You would stay and help me?" George asked.

"Yeah. I told Harry I might be staying if Mum wasn't. Have you talked to Angelina since this morning?"

"No. I am still mad at her."

"I think you should go see her. At least tell her that the boys are okay and what you named them. Check and see if she's okay. You owe her those boys. You could at least check on her." Ginny said.

"Appeal to my inner voice much, Ginny? Making me feel guilty. Fine, I'll go see her. Do you want to watch the boys? I can call a Healer to look after them."

"I have a better idea. Let's take the boys with us. If she sees them, she might soften a little and at least keep in contact with you."

"I doubt it but we can try. I guess it can't hurt anything. Maybe she was just tired before and that's why she reacted that way." George said picking up Freddie. Ginny picked up Greg.

"Hi Greggie. I do have Greggie right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. You have Greg." George replied.

They headed down the ward to Angelina's room. A few moments later they were knocking on Angelina's door.

"Come in." Angelina said quietly.

"Hi Angelina." George said.

"Hi." Angelina replied quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, following George into the room.

"Tired. How are you guys?" Angelina replied.

"We're good. Been working hard today." Ginny replied.

"What have you been working on?" George asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Ginny replied. Angelina giggled.

"So, the boys are healthy and Healer Jones said that they'll probably go home tomorrow. What about you? When are you getting released?" George asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Angelina replied.

"That's good. That must mean you are doing very well then." Ginny said. Ginny noticed that Angelina was stealing glances at the twin boys that she had claimed she never wanted to see.

"Would you like to hold them, Angie?" George asked again. Ginny wasn't sure if George had also noticed the stolen glances or if he was just being nice.

"I guess so. I have been thinking all day..." George took a deep breath, dreading what he was sure was Angelina telling him she wanted the babies back, "I don't want to raise the boys, but, do you think that maybe I could come visit sometimes? I would really like that. I feel bad about saying that I never want to see them and that I don't care about them. I love my sons very much. I am sure you have already named them and that you have been getting ready to take them home tomorrow. But I would still like to be part of their lives." Angelina said.

"I want you to be part of their lives as well. They need their mother." George said.

"Here, Ange, this is Gregory Fabian Weasley. The second twin born." Ginny said handing over the newborn.

Angelina gasped and cradled her son lovingly. "Oh, George, he's beautiful! Look at him! Hi Greg. I'm your Mummy." Angelina told the tiny baby.

"And this is the first born. His name is Fredrick Gideon Weasley Junior." George said, handing the second boy to Angelina.

"I was hoping you might name one of them after their father but I wasn't sure you would be okay with that so I didn't request that you name one of them Fred." Angelina said, looking at the two boys in her arms. "Oh, they are just so cute. And they look just like Fred. I can't believe that they are here and they are so little." Angelina was just gushing about the babies she had not asked for and, some what, hadn't wanted, but they were still hers and she was their mother and she loved them.

They spent the next two hours in Angelina's room, talking, laughing, reminiscing and enjoying the two tiny boys. George had asked Ange if she wanted to move down to their room or them to hers and she could help him that night, but she had said "no". So Ginny agreed to stay with George and help him that night. It was a long night with the twins waking up every two hours to be changed or fed. But Ginny and George managed. They were exhausted the next morning when they got up, but they were happy with the new additions to the family.

-  
A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken so long. I got writer's block and couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this. I hope you all are enjoying it and please review!! I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days provided work doesn't keep me too busy. Once again, please review! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Coming Home

Chapter 8

George and Ginny were sitting in rocking chairs later that afternoon feeding the twins bottles when Angelina stopped by the room.

"Hey guys. How did it go last night?" Angelina asked as Katie Bell wheeled her into the room.

"The boys were up every two hours. But, at least we know their lungs work well." George replied.

"Did you ever find out if they are identical?" Katie asked.

"They are. Mum was here when I found out and she didn't do too well with the information. She loves her grandsons, but I think she was on information overload and it was just too much for her. Probably reminded her of when Fred and I were born." George replied.

"Yeah, that must be hard on you guys. Having identical boys right after your identical twin was killed. That was part of why I know I can't raise them. I can't look at those boys every day and see only Fred. It's hard enough seeing them now." Angelina said.

Ginny got red in the face and George could tell that she was about to lose it on Angelina. He really couldn't blame her, but he didn't want a fight started. "Hey, Gin, will you go find the boys' Healer for me and see if she has their release papers done yet?" George asked.

Ginny scowled, but took Freddie and left the room.

"Ange, if you think it's hard on you, what do you think it's like for me and Ginny and the rest of my family? We have had Fred since he was born. I had him before we were born. Don't you think it's harder on us? On me? But I willingly stepped up and took over with these two newborns when I know nothing of babies." George said, calmly.

"Well, surely, you don't want me to change my mind and keep custody?"

"No, I don't. These are my boys now and I want them, but before you make any more selfish coments like that, please think about what you are saying and who you are talking to. Ginny almost hexed you into oblivion when she heard that. That's why I sent her out of the room. Now, as soon as the Healer arrives with the release papers, we can take the babies to the Ministry and get all of the legal stuff taken care of." George said.

"Alright." Angelina replied.

An hour later, Katie, Angelina, George, Ginny, Harry, who had arrived with Teddy, and the twins left the hospital to go to the Ministry.

"I'm glad that the Ministry isn't far from St. Mungo's. With three newborns, any further than this would be difficult." George said. He was holding Greg, who was screaming, Ginny had Teddy, who was screaming, and Harry had Freddie, who was asleep.

"I got the good one." Harry teased with a grin.

"Whatever Harry James. We both know that all of these boys are good boys. They just happen to be a little cranky right now." Ginny replied. Harry smirked at her, glad he had the sleeping baby. When they got to the Ministry, Ginny had Teddy calmed down and George had Greg asleep.

"Now, where do we go?" Angelina asked.

"The Visitor's entrance. Here, it's over here." Harry said, leading the way over to a phone booth.

"Everyone step in, I'll get in last." Harry said. They all piled into the phone booth, being careful of the babies, and then Harry got in last.

"Whoever is closest, dial 62442." Harry said.

George dialed the number and a voice came out. After asking them their names and reason for being there, the name badges came out and George took them and put them in his pocket. The booth lowered into the ground and once it was all the way down, they got out and went to the place where they had to submit their wands and then to the elevator. They got to their stop, 4th floor and went into the Child Custody office. There, Angelina signed her rights away and custody was given to George. Harry also checked that his custody arrangement was correct and legal. Then they left. Once outside of the Ministry again, Angelina and Katie apparated away.

"Harry, Ginny, I want to go to Gringotts and make a will that names you guys godparents if something happens to me and Hermione and Ron as the second set of godparents if you guys can't or won't take custody." George said.

"Okay, but why us? Not that we're objecting." Ginny said.

"Simply because since these boys were born, you have helped more than anyone else, Gin. You taught me how to change a nappie and how to give bottles. You convinced me to go see Ange and you stood up for me to Mum and Charlie and everyone when they thought that I had gotten Angie pregnant. Why would I choose anyone else?" George replied.

"Well, in that case, I'd be honored to be the twins' godmother. And I will always love and protect them." Ginny replied.

The three of them apparated to Diagon Alley and instead of going straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they went to Gringotts and George made out his will. Then they went to the shop where, unknown by George, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Surprise!" Ron and Hermione said when George entered the flat above the shop.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"Nice to see you too, bro." Ron said.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you guys to be here." George replied.

"We are here because the four, well, five of us, but our fifth isn't here yet, have a surprise for you." Hermione said, breaking up the banter.

"Really? Should I be scared?" George asked.

"No." Draco said, entering the flat.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"He's been helping us here to get your surprise ready." Ginny replied.

"Okay, so what is this surprise?" George asked.

"Hand Greggie to Hermione." Ginny instructed.

George handed the baby off, then Ron blind folded George.

"What are you nutters doing?" George asked.

"Just trust us." Ginny replied.

"Uh, no." George replied.

"George, don't make me put a permanent sticking charm on you." Hermione said as George tried to pull the blind fold off. He immediately dropped his hands. Ron and Hermione led him to the door of Fred's old room and walked him in. Then, Draco pulled the blind fold off.

"Surprise!" They all said.

"Wow. Thanks guys. I was not looking forward to trying to figure all of this out. Thank you for doing this." George said.

"It's no problem. We figured that you had enough stress and everything right now, so we wanted to make things easier. Is the bear pattern okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like it. Thanks." George said, hugging his little sister and Hermione. They settled the boys in their bassinets in George's room and then just hung around the flat for a while, Draco included, until it got late. Then, once again, fulfilling her role as godmother, Ginny stayed to help George, this time joined by Harry and Teddy as well. After bottles and nappie (diaper) changes, they put the babies to bed and went to bed themselves. 


	9. The Funeral

Chapter 9

The next few days were spent getting George used to the routine of having the twins and sometimes no help. On this Saturday morning, however, George had a lot of help and knew he would need it. Today was Fred's funeral. It had been put on hold temporarily after the twins' birth, but now it was time. George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the table in George's flat over the shop. The babies had not woken up yet and the adults were trying to force themselves to eat and not talking very much. George was fighting tears as he cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Then there was a cry from the nursery. All of them crossed the flat to the nursery and went inside. Little Fred was crying in his crib. As George picked up the baby, the tears that had been threatening to fall suddenly could no longer be held back and he started sobbing. Freddie was frightened by this and began crying harder. Hermione stepped up and took Freddie from him.

"It's okay Freddie. George is just a little upset. Let's go get you a bottle." Hermione said to him as Ginny began sobbing as well. Hermione looked at Ron and knew he wasn't far off. "Why don't you three go sit down in the living room and try to relax a little? Harry and I can handle the babies." Hermione said.

They nodded and the three of them sat together on the couch and held each other. Hermione wanted to cry as well, but she knew that someone needed to keep it together for a little while longer. She could cry later as they sat together at the funeral. While she fed Freddie, Teddy woke up, so Harry got him and began feeding him. He and Hermione were sitting across from each other at the table and each could tell the other was upset and worried about how they would make it through this difficult day. Ginny had calmed down some by the time Greggie woke up and she fed him his bottle. George and Ron were sitting on the couch looking lost.

"Let's go change their diapers and start getting them dressed. We need to be at the Burrow in an hour." Hermione said a few minutes later. Ron joined her in the nursery and talked to Freddie while Hermione changed him and then dressed him in the little blue dress robes that Hermione had found. Freddie's were sky blue, Greggie's were a darker blue, like the ocean, and Teddy's were emerald green. Once all of the babies were in their dress robes, the adults began their very quick showers and got dressed in their dress robes. Then, with George holding Freddie and Greggie, and Harry holding Teddy, they apparated to the Burrow. Molly rushed out to greet them and took the twins from George.

"Oh, my darling babies. You don't understand what's going on do you? And my big babies, I know it's hard, but this is what family is for." Molly said. Her eyes were red and puffy and they knew she had been crying for a long time before they arrived.

"Hi Molly. How are you?" Harry asked, politely.

"I'm okay." Molly replied, "What about you? Are you doing alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay." Harry replied. They walked into the Burrow and sat down in the living room. Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder and he was cuddling Teddy close to him. George had taken little Freddie from his mum but had almost immediately handed him off to Hermione. It was as if today, he couldn't stand looking at his brother's sons.  
About an hour and a half later, everyone had gathered at the Graveyard in Ottery St. Catchpole for Fred Weasley's funeral. As the family sat down together in the front row, George finally took little Freddie back from Hermione, but allowed his mother to keep Greg. Several people spoke about Fred and then it was George's turn. He carried Freddie up with him.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for attending today. My brother was my other half. He was the leader and the strong one. He didn't know it, but he was also about to become a father. His twin boys are here today and I am glad to have this little part of him. He would have been a great father and I know he would have loved his sons just as dearly as he did all of us. He wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. He would have wanted us to be laughing and playing pranks. Every time you come to our shop and every time you laugh and every time you take a leaf out of Fred's book and playing a prank on someone or tell a joke, remember Fred Weasley. He would have wanted you too." George said. Then he turned to his brother's casket. "I'm really going to miss you, Gred. We'll never forget you."m

The funeral ended a little while later and everyone headed back to the Burrow for a wake. Before George followed everyone he took Greg from Molly, who had to lead everyone and walked over to his brother's open casket.

"Guys, this is your real Daddy. Fred, I hope that somewhere, you are looking down and can see your sons. I promise that I will raise them as best I can and they will know about you some day. I love you, brother." George said. And he thought that he heard a whispered, "I love you, too", as the wind blew through the trees. He began to walk back up to the Burrow and Charlie met him just outside the graveyard.

"Hey Charlie, why aren't you at the Burrow?" George asked.

"I noticed you had hung back and I thought that maybe you would like someone to walk with and talk to." Charlie said.

"Thanks. Do you want to hold one of your nephews?" George asked.

"Yeah, I would." Charlie replied. He took Fred from George. "Which one is this?"

"Um, I think that's Freddie. Yeah, the sky blue is Fred. Thank Merlin Hermione got them two different colors of robes, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to tell. They are identical and it's so hard for me to tell them apart right now. I have to make sure I write down who is in what color everytime I change their clothes or I forget who is who. This whole parenting thing is tough."

"Yeah, I am sure it is, especially by yourself with no time to prepare for anything. You became a parent within a week of finding out that your brother's ex-girlfriend was pregnant with his child and that was just after he had died. I don't know how you've been doing it. I don't think I could. You are strong and brave and I am completely in awe of how well you are doing with all of this. I am proud of you, little brother, and I know Fred would be too." Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie. But I've had a lot of help with dealing. I don't know what I would have done without Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They have been my rock." George said.

They arrived a few minutes later at the Burrow where everyone was hanging out in the yard and talking. George handed Greg off to Hermione and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Charlie followed him a few moments later after handing Freddie off to Ron. When George went back out, he saw Angelina, Katie and Alicia sitting together and talking. George sighed and headed over to them.

"Hey guys." George said when he approached them.

"Hi." Katie and Alicia said warmly and they each hugged him.

"Hello." Angelina said quietly.

"The boys are adorable. I love their little robes." Katie said.

"Hermione got those for all three of the boys. I am just glad that they have different colors on. I still have trouble telling them apart." George said.

"Where are they?" Angelina asked.

"Ron and Hermione have them. They felt that I needed to eat and they know if I have the twins, I won't. Ginny and Harry have been staying with me and helping me. It's giving Mum a break too. She doesn't have Teddy here waking her up. Instead, one of the three wakes us up about every hour and a half or so. But we love having all of the babies together and being together. Ginny made a comment about the five of us moving into Grimmauld Place together. There would be plenty of room and we could all help each other. It's something we'll be thinking about." George replied.

"Well, I think fatherhood suits you." Katie said.

"I love having the boys. I love them. It's great." George said to Katie.

Alicia grinned at her two friends, noticing the subtle flirtation going on. The two didn't even realize they were doing it. Soon, it was time to take the babies home. Angelina handed Freddie to George and Ginny took Greg from Katie. Ron was holding Teddy and then the three apparated away. Harry and Draco, who had also attended the funeral, stayed behind to help Molly clean up. When they were done, they apparated to George's flat as well. They all spent the night at George's together, needing each other's support more that night than perhaps they ever had. 


	10. Doctor's Visit and a Secret

Chapter 10

It had been two months since Fred's funeral. The twins were growing and changing with every day. Wherever George went people told him how much his sons look like him and he didn't have the heart to keep telling people they weren't his; after all, he was the only father they would ever know. George had made the decision two weeks after Fred's funeral that moving to Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny was the best thing he could do for himself and the boys. So, they moved in and George recreated the nursery that his friends and siblings had made for him at his flat in the room next to his. He had chosen to move back into the room that he and Fred had inhabited while they were at Grimmauld Place. Harry's room was one landing down, and Teddy's room was next to his. Against their mother's wishes, Ginny and Ron had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry, followed by Hermione, a week after Hermione joined them, Draco surpirsed everyone by moving in next door. He spent more time at Grimmauld Place than he did his own home though. Draco had quickly become part of the group. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had discussed one evening the way Draco was always around. They had decided that he was probably lonely. His parents were in Azkaban and would be for the next three years and all of his old Slytherin friends were either dead or had abandoned him. The Slytherins and pure-blood families didn't want anything to do with the Malfoys at all anymore. They didn't mind that Draco had just kind of moved in on them because they discovered that now that he wasn't being influenced by his father and Voldemort and the pure-blood mania, he was actually quite fun to hang out with. This particular day was not a fun one. The babies, all three, had to go to a Healer's appointment for a check-up. Draco arrived at the house at 8 a.m. and was met by screaming babies and rushing adults. Harry rushed past as Draco entered and dumped Teddy in Draco's arms as he ran up stairs.

"Hi, Teddy. What's wrong, buddy?" Draco asked his little cousin. The, now, three-month-old boy grinned up at Draco.

"Hi Draco, welcome to the madness." Ginny said as she came down with one of the twins. When she stopped in front of Draco he realised she had Freddie. Freddie was a little bigger than Greg and had more freckles, but you could only tell if you knew the twins really well. Ron came down with Greg and hurried past them.

"What is going on?" Draco asked.

"We over slept and didn't have anything ready because we all thought one of the others had done it when no one had." Ginny replied, trying to calm Freddie.

"What's wrong with Freddie?" Draco asked.

"He wants Daddy and Daddy is in the shower." Ginny replied.

"Ahh, well that makes sense then. He sure is a Daddy's boy. I thought for sure he would have liked you or Mione best." Draco replied.

"Greg prefers me or Mione to the guys, but he is pretty laid back no matter who has him. Teddy is laid back and doesn't care most of the time but if he wants some one, it's either me or Harry. Usually Harry unless he's sick, when he's sick he prefers me."

"I know. I was here that whole week when Teddy, George, Ron, Greg and Freddie were sick. It took all four of us to keep the house running plus Kreacher." Draco said.

When the twins were 4 weeks old and Teddy was 7 weeks old, Ron and George caught the Muggle flu from a Muggle born who had been visiting her family when they had the flu and they not only got a severe case of the flu, but they also gave it to Teddy and the twins. Hermione and Harry caught mild versions of it that slowed them down a little but didn't stop them. Ginny and Draco had lucked out and not caught it at all. Finally, half an hour later they all were ready to go. They all flooed to St. Mungos and went to the children's ward. Ginny checked them in and 5 minutes later they were called back and led to a room. Draco was holding Teddy, Harry was holding Freddie and Hermione had Greg. George and Ginny were filling out the paperwork that the receptionist had given them so they could update the babies' records. Teddy had started baby foods and the twins were now on baby cereal. The Healer, Healer Jessica Jones, entered the room a few minutes later.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you again. How are the boys all doing? They are certainly growing." Healer Jones said.

"They are doing well. They have recovered from their bout with the Muggle Flu. Teddy has been running a low grade fever the last few days though and we wanted to ask you about that." Ginny replied.

"Has he been drooling more than he used to or chewing his hands or yours?" Healer Jones asked.

"Yes, actually he grabs our fingers all the time and puts them in his mouth." Harry replied. At that moment that was exactly what Teddy was doing to Draco.

"Well, I am pretty sure it's just teething then. But I'll check his ears and throat and make sure there isn't another reason." she replied. "They all need their Dragon Pox shots today and Wizard Measles shots. This means they are probably going to be pretty cranky for the rest of the day."

The group nodded.

"Okay, first thing I want to do is weigh and measure all of them, so if you'll strip them down to their diapers only we'll do that." The adults holding the babies began stripping the boys which wasn't hard since all they were wearing was a onesie and shorts.

"Alright, oldest first Mr. Teddy." Healer Jones said to the three-month-old.

Draco laid him on the scale.

"Getting big, 14 pounds and 2 ounces and 26 inches long." Healer Jones said. Ron put Greg on the scale next.

"This is Greg." Ron said to the Healer.

"Okay, Greg weighs in at 10 pounds even and he is now 23 inches long."

"Here's Freddie." George said, laying his son on the scale.

"Freddie is now 10 pounds and 11 ounces and 24 inches long. Good healthy weights for their ages. They are going to be big strong boys, I can tell."

Then the Healer-in-training came in with the shots for the babies. Ginny held Greg while Healer Jones administered the injections. Greg began crying as soon as she did the Dragon Pox injection and that set off his brother too, almost like he could also feel the pain. They calmed both babies and then Healer Jones asked George to hold Freddie while she did his injections and once again when she did the first injection, both twins started crying. They once again began trying to settle the twins as Healer Jones gave Teddy his injections.

"I wonder why both babies cried when only one of them was getting their shots?" Harry said as they headed back home to feed the babies lunch and put them down for their afternoon naps.

"I don't know. George, do you know why?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"I think I might. When we were younger, Fred and I noticed that we could sometimes feel when the other was feeling a strong emotion or was in severe pain or anything like that. We called it our 'Twin Sense'. Maybe Feddie and Greg can feel each others' pain." George replied.

"Maybe. It's something we can watch for, I guess." Hermione said, "And I think I might try to research it and see if there are any other reported cases of identical twins having a 'Twin Sense'."

"Leave to my Mione." Ron said, kissing her. The others laughed.

As they were changing the babies diapers a little while later before they laid them down for their naps, Ginny suddenly looked up at George.

"George, if you could feel things that were happening to Fred, did you feel it when he died?" Ginny asked quietly.

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads all shot up and turned to look at George, who had frozen in the middle of taping Greg's diaper back on. No one moved for a few minutes. Before George finally whispered, "Yes. I felt it when Fred died."

Then he finished taping Greg's diaper quickly, set him in Ron's lap and fled upstairs.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave him be for a little while. After dinner, if he hasn't come down to talk to us, we'll put the kids to bed for the night and then we'll go see if he wants to talk." Draco replied.

Everyone nodded and Ginny, who was crying lightly, picked up Teddy and Freddie and took them upstairs, followed by Harry with Greg.

* * *

A/N: What will happen with George? Will he be able to talk to the rest about his twin's death? Please review and if you have any ideas, I am more than willing to try to use them!

* * *


	11. George's Secret

Fred's Last Gift chapter 11

It had been six hours since George had revealed that he felt it when his brother died and he had not left his room. Harry had sent Kreacher up to see if George wanted dinner, but George had just sent the elf straight back down without an answer.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked as she rocked Freddie to sleep for the night.

"I guess we are going to have to go force him to talk after the boys are down for the night. He can't just sit up there and drown in his guilt and sadness." Harry replied.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything." Ginny said, sniffing. She had been crying on and off all afternoon.

"It's not your fault, Gin. He should have told someone. It has probably been eating away at him this whole time. I can't imagine how it would feel to feel someone I loved's final moments and know that they were gone. It would be horrible." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Ginny, he should have told us. We've been together for months. He had plenty of opportunities." Draco said.

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement. Ron had Greg and was rocking him and Draco had Teddy.

"While we're up there we should see if we can get him to open up about anything else that might be bothering him. He seemed hopeful that Angelina would come around and start seeing the boys and she hasn't. I bet that has been bothering him too. I think he always had a crush on her. He may feel like he's being rejected as much as the boys are." Hermione said.

They put the three babies to bed and then went to George's room. Harry knocked on the door. George didn't answer. They knocked louder, but still no answer.

"Alohamora Majoris." Hermione said, the spell unlocked any door no matter what charms were on it. It was Hermione's own invention and only family knew the spell. The lock clicked and Harry opened the door. They all took a deep breath and then entered the room.

"I thought locked doors meant 'leave me alone'." George grumbled as the group entered his room.

"Not in this house when we know someone is hurting." Harry replied.

"George, we want to talk to you about what you said downstairs." Hermione said hesitantly.

"I don't want to talk." George replied.

"Georgie, please. We love you. We just want to help." Ginny said, sitting down on her brother's bed next to him.

George turned away stubbornly. Ginny sighed, " Come on, guys. He's not ready."

"No." Draco said. All eyes turned to him, including George's. "We are not leaving this room until we talk. This is one burden that I am not going to let George bear on his own. You all taught me what it's like to have true friends, a family who really loves you and doesn't just want you because you are the heir to their name and I will NOT let you suffer and torture yourself over something that you had no control over."

George and Draco stared at each other for several long moments and then George broke.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to hear about the 10 seconds of such agony that I thought I wouldn't live through it and then the crushing feeling on my chest and then the complete emptiness that I felt as Fred's spirit left his body and I knew I was alone? Did you want to know how many bones were broken as the wall fell? What is there to talk about? I should have been beside him and died right along with him. He was my twin, my brother, my best friend and I let him down!" George screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Ginny and Hermione's faces were soaked with tears as Ginny put her arms around her big brother. Hermione turned to Ron and he comforted her as tears rolled down his face.

Draco, although he was shaken on the inside, kept his face impassive and with a look at Harry, who was fighting to keep his own tears at bay, he told Harry to take the others out and send Kreacher with a calming draught.

Harry led Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the room and Draco went to sit next to George.

"George, I can't even imagine what that must have been like, but I want to help and the best way to help is for me to sit here and listen to you while you tell me everything that happened that night. It will eat you up until you tell someone. Trust me, I know. After Mum and Dad were taken to Azkaban, I went to Harry that day in Diagon Alley and after we finished shopping, I sat down with Harry and Hermione and the three of us talked about everything Harry had witnessed through his connection to Voldemort, every feeling he had as he went to turn himself over to die, Hermione told us all of the things she went through with Bellatrix torturing her and I told them about the horrors I had witnessed as a Death Eater's son and as a Death Eater myself. And I felt better after I told them everything. And you will feel better if you sit here and tell me everything about that night and evrything you have felt since then. I realise you probably have only ever confided in Fred, but he's gone now and you can't go the rest of your life without talking to anyone about your feelings." Draco said quietly.

George turned to him and slowly began to retell the Battle of Hogwarts through his own eyes. At some point in George's story, Kreacher brought a Calming Draught in and when George finished telling his story, Draco gave it to him and then told George to get some sleep. It had been three hours and it was late. But Draco knew that even if Harry had managed to get Ron, Hermione and Ginny to go to bed, he himself would be waiting for Draco in the living room. Draco made sure George was laying down and then went down to talk to Harry.

"How is he?" Harry asked as soon as Draco entered the living room.

"Calmer. He took the calming draught and is probably asleep already." Draco replied.

"How bad is it?" Draco didn't need any clarification, he understood what Harry needed to hear before they could talk to the others.

"It is going to take us all a while. Harry, he told me everything that happened that night. Everything he felt and experienced. It's amazing he made it through it. He is very strong. And then to take on the twins on top of that..... He is going to need us for a long time, Harry. A very long time." Draco replied.

"Did you tell him about some of the things you experienced yourself?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, looking at his hands in his lap.

"We'll sit down in the morning and we can talk as a family. Ginny doesn't know half of what you had to go through and no one else knows what she went through at Hogwarts without us, except me. George doesn't know what the three of us went through. And we don't know what he has been going through. I am going to contact Molly in the morning and see if she'll take the boys for a while. We will all sit down and share our experiences with eachother. If we are going to continue to raise these three babies together, we need to be totally honest with eachother." Harry said.

"I agree." Draco replied.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this is taking so long. I am actually a little stuck. I don't quite know where to go from here. I have a plan for the next chapter but after that I don't really know where to go..... If you have any ideas you can submit them in a review. It would be greatly appreciated. As always, please review!!!!!


	12. We Need To Talk

Fred's Last Gift Chapter 12

Early the next morning, at about 9, Molly and Arthur arrived at Grimmauld Place. Harry showed them in and took them to the living room. Ginny and Hermione were upstairs getting the babies ready while Ron, George and Draco slept.

"Molly, Arthur, I asked you to come over because I am hoping you will take the boys for the day. When we went to the Healer yesterday for the boys' appointments, we noticed that Freddie cried when Greg got his shots and Greg cried when Freddie got his. One of us made a comment to George about maybe they could feel each other's pain. George said it was possible because he and Fred could. They called it a 'Twin Sense'." Harry started.

"I remember them saying something about a 'twin sense' when they were little. In fact, when Fred broke his arm when he was 7, George was sitting at the table and he started crying. I asked him what was wrong and he said that Fred had hurt his arm. About 30 seconds later, Bill came and told me that Fred had fallen off of a broom. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought, well, maybe George saw it happen. But thinking back, there is no way he could have. He must have felt it." Molly said.

"Yes, well, apparently that never went away. George felt when Fred died. Ginny was thinking about the twins and asked George if he had felt it and George said yes and then locked himself in his room. He talked to Draco last night after we went to check on him. I realised that none of us knew what all of the others had been through in those last months. I think we all need to sit down today and we all need to tell eachother everything. We have been raising Teddy and the twins together and in order to continue, we really need to understand eachother better. I think this is the only way. We won't ever truly understand each other until we know what we all went through and the only way we can do this is for you to take the babies. We need today to ourselves to talk and to start healing." Harry told them.

"I agree." Arthur said before Molly could say anything. "He's right, Molly. They need the day to themselves. Harry, why don't we keep the babies for the night? Then you can all get some good rest. Tomorrow, when you come to get them, if you feel up to it, we can all talk. If you don't that's okay. We won't push you guys. I understand that the past year has been really hard on all of you kids."

"Thank you, Arthur. I think we all would appreciate the break and rest." Harry agreed. "I am going to go check on the girls and see if the babies are about ready to go."

With that, Harry went upstairs.

"Oh, Arthur, I didn't realise that Georgie had felt everything and that he was hurting that bad. I guess I didn't realise they all were hurting that badly. I have been too wrapped up in myself and the new grandbabies and then the twins being Fred's..... It's just so much. I can't believe I didn't think about my other children." Molly said.

"It's okay, Mollywobbles. When they are ready they will come to us." Arthur replied.

~Upstairs~

"Are the babies almost ready?" Harry asked as he entered the twins' nursery.

"Yeah, we are just finishing up packing the bag with the last few things." Hermione replied.

"How long will it last them?" Harry asked.

"A few hours." Ginny replied.

"Well, keep packing then. Molly and Arthur are keeping them overnight. I think that after our talk today we are going to need the night of no babies waking us up every two hours. Today is going to be stressful and exhausting for all of us." Harry replied.

Hermione and Ginny nodded and continued packing the boys things. About fifteen minutes later they went downstairs. George was carrying Freddie, Draco had Greg and Harry had Teddy. Molly gave Draco a little bit of a disgruntled look and took her grandson away from him. Draco, who was used to this, just backed up and let George walk up to his mother. Molly ran her hand down her son's face, smiling sadly at him.

"I love you." Molly said.

"I know, Mum. I love you too." George replied handing his son to his mother. Harry handed Teddy to Arthur.

"Teddy, buddy, I want you to be a good boy for Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Mama and I will see you tomorrow." Harry told the baby. Teddy was starting to talk and had begun calling them Mama and Dada and Harry and Ginny, since they were the only parents Teddy knew, decided to leave it be. They would explain when he was old enough to understand. Next to them George, Ron and Hermione were saying goodbye to the twins. Then Molly and Arthur said goodbye and left.

"Okay, we all need to sit down and have a talk. In order for us to understand each other better and to help all of us heal, I think we all need to tell each other what has happened the last year. George and Draco and even Ginny, you don't know everything that the three of us have been through and none of you know exactly what happened when I walked into that forest. George, we don't all know what you went through and what happened to you. Draco, you spent the last two years being forced to do what Voldemort wanted you to do so that he wouldn't kill you, your friends and your family and the inly person you have talked to is me. Ginny, like wise. You spent a year at Hogwarts with Death Eaters and Voldemort as your teachers. You haven't talked to anyone but me either. Everyone needs to get everything out in the open." Harry said. The group nodded their assent and they all sat down together.

* * *

A/N:: Okay I think this chapter might be a little random I just don't know where to go with this. Any thoughts on whose side of the story we should hear first????? Any input or ideas would be much apprecitated. I really really don't know where I want to go with this.


	13. Notice

Not a new chapter, sorry.

I want to thank Readability Police. This story has been floundering for a while and I really don't know where to go with it at the moment. I am going to put this story on hiatus for a few weeks to go back through and work on my plot and try to come up with new ideas. It will also give me time to get settled as I have just moved. It hopefully won't take more than a few weeks to work on. Sorry for disappointing you. If I can't come up with anything I will take the story down. I don't want to do this but I may have to. There will be a warning a few days ahead of time if I decide to take it down. As always, suggestions and comments are welcome. Thanks to all of my readers. 


End file.
